Salvation
by coldDiamond
Summary: Reid,a runaway werewolf. Sara,an orphan with a troubling past. Connor,the pack leaders son sent to fetch Reid back. Everything collides with Sara, and begins to send them through an adventure to each and owns salvation.With love,action,and mystery
1. Chapter 1

The students of Emerson high avoided me like a leper. I don't know exactly why, I wasn't deformed, a bomb or smelled. There were other kids weirder than me that walked the halls, and yet people kept their distance. I was known as the isolated kid because I didn't talk much and choose to be a loner. But no one left me alone; instead, they went out of their way to show that they wanted nothing to do with me. It could be the fact that at six years old, I saw both my parents brutally killed.

A bunch of kids cracked up loudly a few tables down straying me from my thoughts. I liked to erase my memories. I stared down at the book in front of me, its pages full of small words and empty pictures. Was it better than talking to an actually person? At this school? Yes. In a sleepy town like Skye Falls, things pretty much remain at a constant normal level, which was always boring. A day never went by when I wasn't wishing for a way out.

Shelby Cookes and Carly Stands chatted next to my table, gossiping like about something new happening in school.

"Did you meet him? Did you see him?" Carly hounded, getting way too jittery.

"Saw him? Absolutely. His name is Reid Collins, we didn't meet but I did hand him his schedule. Everything about him screams hottie from Hollywood" she emphasizes each word with longing.

"You're soooo lucky, I hear he super cute and rocking a smoking hot body. Are you planning on getting with him?" Carly closely ask.

Shelby takes sneaks around to see if anyone is listening then nods, lifting her chin up confident. Just like the queen of popularity, to be overly sure of everything. I nearly gag, instead grab my things and left for class early. By the end of the week, that poor soul will be at the mercy Shelby by being her boyfriend. Not many could resist her. She had a model face and curvy body. Her blond wavy hair and peach skin beckoned boys to their doom. Everything was usually bright for the kids at my school. Nothing bothered this town.

When I got to English early, it was still empty, except for one person I did not recognize. He was a brooding boy with chiseled features, stock of dark blond hair and a nice even tan. His eyes were focused on the piece of paper he held. And he was in MY seat. For some reason, I feel very territorial over my areas in classrooms. They mean peace for me, an escape from everyone's notice.

I walked up to the desk and tapped on his shoulder. He went rigid from my touch, meeting my eyes with a crossed expression but it disappeared in a second.

"You're in my seat" I say. He raises his eyebrows at me. Wow, his eyes were amazing. They were a dark diamond blue but went a baby blue around the pupil. I made sure not to stare like a moron.

"Really" he said. His voice was nice, smooth and raspy.

A silence passed between us staring at each other.

"Can you get out of it" I snap, irritation in my voice.

"And you are..?" he asks, waiting.

"None of your business" I say, wanting to yank him out of my seat.

He sits back, crossing his arms. Impressive muscles could be seen through his leather jacket and dark grey shirt.

"Well, I would be happy to surrender this piece of property back if you told me your name. I think it's a fair trade."

"I would have to disagree with that" I reply "this is high school, nothing is fair. Now do you mind moving to another place" I try putting a tiny bit of kindness in my tone, but it couldn't be heard.

He stayed seated, a smug, waiting look on his face. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Fine, if I tell you will you get up?"

He nodded.

"…It's Rachel." He smiled triumphantly and stood up. I had to take a step back, he wasn't too tall, toped me a few inches where I had to look up to meet his face. But he had a very aggressive nature in his posture that I'm sure could intimidate a football player.

He put his hand out to me "I'm Reid Collins" he introduced. So this was the gossip of the girl's discussion not five minutes ago. And I'm sure the rest of the day will be babbling on about him. I ignored his handshake and went around him to sit at my desk, readying for class. And just my luck, out of all the 29 empty seats, he sits at the one next to mine. I do my best to forget his presence, but it was very meddlesome when he stares at me the entire time till the bell rang. People began filing in to their rightful places; all of them took a good long look at my neighbor. The females were nearly drooling.

Mrs. Brookes enters the room, tired, holding her coffee and going straight for the board. I write down the lesson plan when I notice, half of the students were turned in their chairs, goggling Reid. I roll my eyes, unbelievable.

"Now" Mrs. Brookes announces "We will begin partnering up and taking turns reading chapters 6, 7, and 8. But first, it seems we have a star in the class" she jokes, the rest turn their heads "Please, young man, would you mind introduce yourself."

Reid stands up, some mumble "wows".

"I'm Reid Collins, moved here from New Mexico and a senior" he says in a flat voice, then sits down.

"Is everyone in New Mexico as hot as you" one of the girls asks, some giggle.

I wanted a bullet to the brain for having to listen to this. Instead I continued doodling and pretending not to listen.

Mrs. Brookes started talking about something she read about and had her thinking.

"I take it you don't interact with your classmates?" I hear Reid whisper to me. I gave him a look, and then turn my back his way. There's no way a good looking guy like him is going to know a thing about me. I had problems dealing with small things, and he was a big ass problem from the sight of him. I wish I hadn't left my IPod at home, the one time I actually need it.

"Okay, pair up" Mrs. Brookes tells. Everyone starts moving, I head to the poor nerd I always pick.

A hand grabs my arm.

"Want to be partners, Rachel?" Reid asks a knowing grin on his face. I smile wickedly knowing she heard that.

"Yes!" Rachel Petty nearly screeches, jumping out of her seat in front of me, to stand next to him. He looks at her confused when she loops her arm through his. He looks back at me, eyebrows pulled together. I shrug, leaving him at the mercy of his partner.

I sit by Lewis Green, who sneezed on the glasses he just wiped. I opened my book and started reading.

"Oh, hi Sara" Lewis greets me, I wave. He and I have an agreement to read quietly to ourselves, he had a stutter he was working on and I didn't like speaking.

Once the bell rang, I left for the final period, hoping for no more interruptions.

The end of school put me in a good mood to head home for the solitary condiments of my room.

The next day of school felt like every other. Big surprise there. I got to my locker and pulled out my biology book. A notebook slid off my shelf on fell to the floor. I grabbed a pen and reached down to pick it up but it was gone. I reached all around till I came upon dirty shoes; I stood up and faced Reid, who held my green notebook with amused relaxed expression. I held out my hand for it.

"It seems I have something of yours again" he says.

"And you'll give it back or else your stealing it and that's an offence at this school" I respond.

He tilts his head at me "You're not really afraid of acting like yourself are you?"

I don't answer his accusation.

"And you apparently don't like talking with people" he adds.

"Give it here or I'll report you to the office, and give you some of that public attention you're trying to avoid."

He narrows his eyes at me "How do you guess that?"

"It's pretty obvious, dude. I'm not blinded by your front like everyone else."

He takes a moment before handing me the notebook. I tuck it back in then slam my locker shut. I walk to first with Reid strolling at my side

"Sara, is it?" he ask. I nod, what's the point in trying to hide.

"Clever trick yesterday, it was the first time in years I felt surprised."

"Because your use to girls turning into putty over you? Giving you any answer you ask for" I say.

He chuckles "Your close. I usual can tell when a person lies."

"I'm not like most people."

"You can say that again."

"I'm sorry, what is it you want from me?" I stop to know his reason. At some points, I do wish I could be like everyone else and just fall easily for the guy. He had a charming smile you hardly ever see in real life and pearly whites to sweeten the deal. Things were picture perfect with this guy, but I kept my guard up, like always.

"You don't accept friends simply do you?" he says, almost fascinated by that little tib bit.

"Would you accept a live scorpion to be put in your hand?"

He grins "Trust me; I'm nothing like a scorpion. I've been more compared to a….hungry wolf" his eyes glitter at the words. I don't falter, despite a small alarm going off in my head.

"Good contrast" I compliment "now leave me alone" I head off to another direction.

Rain tapped the window outside, wind blowing from all ends. Normally I'd be walking to my fourth period at this time. But the thought of dealing with my classmates had me ditching school. It was such a drop out move to do. And I had no real excuse to be missing the day.

I came right home after second. My aunt Emma wouldn't arrive till late in the evening and she didn't believe phone messages.

I sat at my window seal, looking out into the back yard, where beyond the fence lied the Ridge Woods. A very large Acer of trees and land stood. Many of the police advised kids to stay out of the woods, posting signs everywhere, even driving by it sometimes to make sure nobody goes astray. A deadly murder happened in Ridge woods. Two victims, one survivor and an unknown killer. It entered my brain later that the people were my parents and the survivor was a tiny me. I pushed so much out I sometimes literally forget that I was there.

_Blood on the forest ground, blood smeared on my skin, blood soaking my parent's bodies. I lay between them, holding their cold hands, wondering why they were sleeping so long. Their screams still echoed in my head from just moments ago when some people stood around them as a man held a knife and moved it all around. And as the sun began to rise, a figure came in front of me, words were sent to my ears. But I blocked it. Suddenly his knife slit my forearm, but I felt nothing but hollowness. Then it was just me, alone with the bodies of my family. Time seemed to not appear until an eternal time later, yells were being heard in the distance…..then when they got closer a scream awoke me._

I snapped out of my trance memory when something flashed through a tree near my fence. I stood straight to see over and caught a glimpse of a piece of thick cloth, hanging on a branch. I made my way downstairs and to the back. Leaves crunch at the bottom of my feet as I pass through the gate. Trees reached high heights, birds fluttered over the tops of them; sounds of them singing rang all around.

I went to the closest tree and saw the item draped over its limb. I grabbed it and finally saw it was a white T-shirt, which still was warm. The sleeves were torn off and jagged at the hem line. Strange how this just appeared, whoever left it must not of been gone too long from the heat still vibrant in the material.

"What do you think you're doing?" an angry voice hissed at me. I jumped at the abrupt appearance of a person in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

The guy looked pissed when he flared nostrils looking at me. He was wearing ripped jeans but no shirt. He was ripped, hard toned muscles showed in his biceps, wash board abs and V shaped torso. I got lost looking at his upper body and how it belonged in an Abercrombie and Fitch magazine. He even had amazing tousled black hair and smooth fair skin like my own. His face had rugged angles which made any look he gave me Hot. But right now, he was angry as hell that I had his shirt.

He took threatening steps at me till we were face to face.

I mentally pinched myself and nonchalantly held the shirt up to him. He gave me a questioning glance then snatched it away and drew it over his head. I started to make my way back to the house.

"Hey!" the boy yelled. I ignored him and kept walking. I heard him stomping bitterly behind me. When I got on the porch I turned to face him.

"Can I help you?" I asked. That surprised him. I have a tendency to be doing that lately.

"I'm looking for someone" he starts "His names Reid Collins. He might be new in town, perhaps working somewhere or going to a high school. Wait! Why aren't you in school, isn't it noon?"

I stared, dully at him.

"Ok, one" I number with my fingers "I'm sorry for touching your shirt. Two, I don't like people following me. Three, you're in no place to be asking me any questions. And four, my attendance for my education is none of your concern." He appeared very speechless which I took advantage of to go inside my house.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I opened it to the boy from the woods. He seemed more relaxed than before.

"Hi" he said lightly.

"Hello" I greeted back, very guarded, kinda waiting for the asshole to emerge back.

"Listen, I'm sorry for….the way I treated you. I sometimes forget….well..yeah" his words almost sounded forced. I didn't accept his apology just stood waiting.

"My name is Connor Mason. I'm in town searching for my cousin Reid Collins. He ran away from my Dads house and now he's missing."

Though he sounded sincere and his angelic face could convince me of anything, even to question my own name, but his story didn't sit right with me.

"I haven't heard of any person by the name of Collins" I lie.

He sighs "Alright, thanks."

I close the door but stop myself "Hey, what were you doing in the forest, half nude, if you were looking for somebody?"

He gives me a good hard look and something then shined behind his gold eyes.

"Smell" he said.

"What?"

"I smelled his scent. It was a small proportion but I tried to follow it." He didn't even blink. I was hoping he was lying because he knew I lied.

"Oooook" I mumble "Well, bye." His hand shot out to stop the door closing.

"What's your name?" he asks firmly.

"Sara.." I wanted to lie again like I did with Reid but his gaze was like hands shaking the truth from me.

He pulled his arm back and I shut the door, in an exhausted state of mind

Next day, I reluctantly had to find Reid. He sat at a table, with girls sneaking peeks at him, giggling at everything the whispered at each other.

I went up to him "Hey, Reid" I say.

He looks up stunned but suddenly bright. He was dressed deadly enough to stop a girl ten paces. And his smell was inviting, oh I was so close to falling for this guy. If I didn't have unsettled problems in my past, I might have given my love life a chance.

"Um" I shake from my thoughts "there was this strange guy in the woods behind my house yesterday and…."

"You ditched class yesterday" he stated "Was it because of me? You don't like me do you."

"No. it had nothing to do with you. But when I was home I came across this stranger who"

"Listen" Reid stands up "I'm not trying to be a pain in your ass. I have a sort of an attitude that I grew up with. You wouldn't blame me if you met my family. And I didn't like being told what to do so I messed with people. If I've somehow become a problem for you, it would be nice if you would come right out and tell me."

Damn it, why did he also have to be nice.

I shook my head, almost becoming frustrated with myself and him for interrupting.

"Reid" I nearly shout to shut him up. He snaps his jaw closed "A guy by the name of Connor was asking me about you."

His eyes shot widely, he took strange looks around as he pulled me to a corner, away from ears.

"He said he was your cousin, but I didn't believe him. Listen whatever you've gotten yourself into, I don't want to be a part of it. Just thought you should know that what you're running from has caught up with you" I tried walking away but he yanked me back.

"Please tell me you didn't give him your name, Sara" Reid asks, tone hard.

I nodded stiffly, now feeling stupid for doing so.

He cursed, running a hand through his hair.

"Reid, what's going on?" I whisper.

"You just made yourself a target." His voice was at a level that made me shiver "How close did he get to you?"

My mouth worked up and down but nothing came out, his eyes on me were electrifying to render me silent, he was dead serious.

"He was in front of me." I say, which didn't help ease him any less, I grabbed at his arm "Reid, you better tell me what the hell is going on" I demanded.

He smiles sadly "Wish I could tell you just to stay away from me and you'd be safe but now" he shakes his head "now you're being hunted."

"Oh, really? Why's that?" I asked, peeved.

"Because I'm a Werewolf" he tells me very quietly.

A feeling of a roof falling over my head had me gripping the wall for support. I swayed and began being lightheaded. Deep in my gut, I knew by his austere expression there was no lie in his words. My head yelled that werewolves don't exist and he had to be crazy, I didn't know this guy. But inside me, a familiar pain and knowledge edged me towards believing him.

_An animal nipped at my fingers, rope confined me to a tree as I turned to see the thing. But the fur had changed before my eyes to skin as wild eyes of a man met mine. He smiled at me, touching my cheek._

"_Beautiful little girl" he said, voice like a snakes. I stared ahead at my parents lying on the ground, still alive but bloody. _

"_You'll understand someday" the man said "When you're older." As more strangers came out of the woods, the man stood and walked over to my mother and father, a knife shining at his side. Screams that could curdle milk started and didn't end for a very long time._

"Sara" Reid's voice replaced my nightmare memory. I slowly gazed up into his eyes, mine so ghostly no doubt.

"He's here" Reid said. My skin tightened, thinking he meant the man. But when I followed his line of sight towards the cafeteria doors, pass the kids surrounding the tables stood Connor.


End file.
